


An Appreciation for Sweaters

by christeawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Muggle-born Slytherin, Muggle-born Slytherin Character, One Shot, Out of Character Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christeawrites/pseuds/christeawrites
Summary: Carmen Reyes never really liked sweaters. She was always bothered by them, so she never wore them. Until one day, while on a date with Draco Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks, her perspective changes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	An Appreciation for Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> The version of Draco portrayed in this is VERY out of character and not like his canon self. He's basically how I see him in my head strictly in this universe.

I never really was one for jumpers. They were always scratchy and unbearable to wear. I would either get too hot and roll up the sleeves or just take the whole thing off. I would force a smile and thank the person who would give me one as a present. My friends would always give me weird looks or have questions about why I would have so many layers or a short sleeve on a slightly chilly day. One day, Draco decided that I needed to warm up to it eventually. 

It was a nice autumn evening. We planned to go into Hogsmeade and meet up at the Three Broomsticks for an impromptu date. He was coming straight from Quidditch practice and I needed to get out of the castle after a stressful week. I stubbornly rubbed my arms to warm them up as I approached the door. I relaxed at the warm atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks and at the sound of Madam Rosmerta’s cheerful greeting. It was decently crowded but there were a few empty tables to be seen. I made a beeline for the last available booth and slid into the seat. Draco clambered through the doorway, still in his Quidditch robes. He leaned his broomstick against the wall next to the umbrella rack and searched the room. I waved to him once I caught his eye. He quickly made his way over and settled into the seat across from mine after giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. He shrugged his robe off and rubbed his hands together to warm them up. 

“How was practice?” I asked after ordering our drinks and his food. 

“Exhausting. Montague had us working on formations for most of it and he kept me a little bit over to test my seeker skills.” I slightly shivered as a breeze blew through the open doorway of the pub. Draco gave me a look as I attempted to warm myself up again. 

“Oh don’t start. I’m fine! I just got used to the warmth in here so it caught me off guard.” I waved it off. 

“Carmen Reyes, you need to start wearing jumpers.” I scrunched my nose up at his comment. “Look at me! I’m perfectly fine!” He held out his arms and gestured to himself, referring to his Quidditch sweater. “You’re going to get sick and maybe you’ll stop complaining about how cold it is every time you step outside.” I crossed my arms and huffed. He was right, but my own stubbornness refused to let me admit it. I shivered again when the door opened and I heard him sigh. He took off his sweater and offered it to me. He was wearing his short sleeve jersey underneath. “Here. I’ll wear my robes when we leave. Just wear this so you can stop shivering.” 

I reluctantly took it from him after staring at it. The fabric wasn’t like other sweaters I had gotten. It was soft to the touch and not scratchy. I put it on and my body relaxed as a warm feeling swelled in my chest. I took in the smell of grass from the Quidditch pitch and a hint of cedar. The sleeves were a bit baggy and I appreciated that my arms didn’t feel like they were being constricted. I felt like I was getting a constant hug from him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around myself, reveling in the feeling of how comfortable his sweater felt. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” I unfolded my arms and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. “D-Did I do something?” 

He shook his head and chuckled. “No. It’s just that you look really adorable in my sweater.” My heart skipped a beat at his compliment. I grabbed his hand across the table and squeezed it in appreciation. 

We walked hand in hand back to the castle after finishing up our drinks at the Three Broomsticks. I listened as he animatedly described the plans for their upcoming match against Ravenclaw. “—And then Pucey is going to throw it into the goal! That’s how we’ll beat Ravenclaw!”

“Yes. I’m sure you’ll beat Ravenclaw once you stop telling me these plans in public.” I nudged him. His already flushed face grew redder as I giggled. “But I’m sure you’ll beat them. We do have quite a good seeker on our side.” 

“You’re absolutely right! He’ll do amazing knowing that his absolutely beautiful and wonderful girlfriend will be cheering him on from the stands!” He slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I’ve always loved how dorky he was when we were alone together. It was always amplified whenever we had a couple of butterbeers. He had calmed down a bit once we reached my door. I began to take off the jumper until he stopped me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Keep it. It looks way better on you than it does on me.” I blushed and shook my head. 

“No. It’s yours. You know I’m not a sweater person.” I countered. He put his hands over mine and squeezed them. 

“I think you are. You haven’t complained once since I gave it to you. I saw how content you looked when you put it on.” I sighed in defeat. He chuckled at my pout and gave me a hug. “Don’t worry. I can always get a new one. I’ll probably tell my parents that it got torn to shreds during practice or something.” I snorted at his lame excuse. 

“As much as I would love for you to stay, you need to change. Your robes smell ghastly.” My nose crinkled up as I caught a whiff of dirt and sweat. “Are you sure you don’t want this back?” I asked one more time. He shook his head and my smile grew. “I guess you’ll see me wearing this more often.” 

Ever since that day, his Quidditch jumper has become one of my favorites in my ever growing collection of sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Hope you liked it! This oneshot is basically me testing out the waters of AO3 and see how people would respond to the world of Carmen Reyes and Draco Malfoy. I have something big in the works that involves them sooo maybe look out for more oneshots for now? I think it'll help people ease into it and feel the vibe of the universe. 
> 
> Again, this is not canon!Draco (it never will be). This is a version of him that I've cooked up in my head and I know it's not going to be everyone's cup of tea. I just wanted to slowly start to share what I've been working on ever since this pandemic hit. Thanks for reading!


End file.
